Un fantôme du passé
by ChaoticPesme
Summary: La suite de "Point de non retour" , tout n'est peut être qu'illusion...
1. Résumé de l'épisode précédent

Au cours de ce qui semblait être une mission banale, nos héros sont amenés à devoir désactiver une Tour isolée au milieu de la mère numérique. Mais au moment de la désactivation, ils se retrouvent (sauf Aelita) propulsés dans un endroit entre réel et virtuel crée par XANA pour y enfermer normalement ses erreurs irrécupérables. Ils y découvrent quelqu'un enfermé dans cet espace depuis déjà des années, un homme répondant au prénom d'Heinrich. La situation semblait déspérée. Mais Aelita, qui'ils parvinrent à contacter, trouva un moyen de les faire tous revenir sur Lyoko en se servant d'un portail, qui avait remplacé le Supercalculateur dans cet espace. Une fois tous, y compris Jérémy, sur Lyoko, ils ne leur restait plus qu'à trouver une Tour activée, pour revenir dans le monde réel. Mais cette fois, XANA est apparut en personne pour arrêter nos héros ; Heinrich de se sacrifier en occupant XANA le plus longtemps possible, pour que les autres parviennent jusqu'à la Tour, au prix tout de même d'un beau combat. Mais Heinrich ne revint pas de son dernier voyage sur Lyoko, il réussit à enregistrer un message avant d'être dévirtualisé. Nos héros avaient encore une fois triomphés de XANA, mais ils avaient perdu quelqu'un qui aurait pu devenir un ami...


	2. Partie I : Pressentiment

Trois semaines s'était passées depuis la disparition d'Heinrich. Le mal commençait à se cicatriser dans le coeur des 4 adolescents, ils savaient très bien, que ne l'ayant pas beaucoup connu, la douleur ne durerais pas longtemps.

A l'usine, depuis une semaine c'était le calme plat, XANA ne s'était pas tenu aussi tranquille depuis un bon moment.

Pourtant, dans le salle des scanners, il n'y avait quasiment plus de lumière, chose étrange car cette salle était éclairée en permanence. Personne n'entendit le vrombissement d'un des scans qui se mit en marche tout seul. Au bout de deux minutes, il s'ouvrit, dévoilant une grande silhouette humaine qui faillit tomber en avant, mais qui se retint à la porte. Sa vue était extrêment trouble et il avait du mal à marcher droit, il se dirigea tant bien que mal vers le monte-charge et remonta jusqu'à la salle cathédrale. De là, il sortit de l'usine et avança difficilement sur le pont où il s'arrêta. C'était la nuit, il pleuvait à torrent et un orage s'était levé ; l'homme (car c'était bien un homme) déjà trempé jusqu'aux os leva les yeux vers le ciel noir, un éclair gronda fortemment comme pour annoncer son arrivée. Il resta encore quelques minutes sous la pluie battante en pensant à haute voix :

_- Je suis là...._

Jérémy se réveilla doucement, son casque audio encore sur la tête. Il poussa un cri de suprise en constatant qu'il n'était pas dans son lit, surprise qui se transforma vite en inquiétude : non seulement il n'était pas dans son lit, mais en plus il n'était même plus sur Terre. Il se trouvait sur Lyoko (ou du moins cela y ressemblait) au beau milieu d'une grande plaque dans le territoire du désert, c'est ce qu'indiquait la couleur du sol et la tempête de sable qu'il vit au loin. Il essaya de se souvenir comment il avait pu atterir ici, mais il n'y arriva pas. En regardant autour de lui, il constata que le ciel était obscurci et il faisait un petit vent glacial, anormal pour le désert étant donné que la nuit n'existe pas sur Lyoko. Il décida donc d'avancer dans une direction au hasard, ne sachant vraiment pas quoi faire, il retira son casque audio et le jeta à terre. Il savait bien qu'étant tout seul, il prenait le risque de croiser quelques créatures de XANA qui trainaient ici et là ; mais au bout d'une demi heure de marche, il ne vit pas un seul signe d'activité... et puis, était il vraiment seul, ses amis n'étaient ils pas dans le coin. Il ne se souvenait vraiment de rien qui aurait pu se passer avant d'être arrivé sur Lyoko.

_- ODD ! YUMI ! ULRICH ! AELITA ! Y A QUELQ'UN !!?_

Sa voix résonnait fortemment dans l'air, mais sans résultat.

_"Comment j'ai pu débarquer ici ! C'est impossible, en plus j'ai gardé mon apparence humaine !" _pensait il

Etant allé au moins une fois sur Lyoko, il savait de quoi il avait l'air. Il s'arrêta soudainement, il venait d'entendre une voix près de lui, moins qu'une voix, un souffle.

_- Les amis ! C'est vous ?!_

Il n'y eu aucune réponse, le souffle s'intensifia en murmure, suivi bien vite par d'autres. Ceux qu'ils disaient étaient incrompréhensibles. Toutes ces voix autour de lui rendait Jérémy très nerveux, il regardait en marchant autour de lui essyant de savoir d'où cela provenait. Ces voix venaient de nullepart et leur volume augmentait à chaque seconde qui passait. La peur saisit Jérémy et il se retourna pour marcher à reculon, quand il buta de dos à quelque chose.

_- Salut Jérémy !_

Ayant reconnu la voix, il fit volte-face et les murmures cessèrent aussitôt.

-_ Aelita ! C'est bien toi ?_

_- C'est moi Jérémy ! Alors, quel bon vent t'amène sur Lyoko aujourd'hui ?_

Il dévisagea Aelita avec suspition, la question semblait sincère, mais absurde.

_- Aelita, comment je suis arrivé sur Lyoko, tu sais bien que je n'ai pas l'habitude d'y venir !_

_- Comment ça ! Tu n'es pas content de me voir ?_

Une boule s'était formée dans la gorge du jeune homme.

_- Bien...bien sûr que si ! Mais... je ne me souviens pas être entré dans un scanner pour venir !_

Le visage angélique d'Aelita se raidit, et affichait maintenant un expression de colère contenue.

_- Regarde derrière toi... tu auras la réponse..._

Jérémy octempéra et se mit dos à Aelita, mais il n'y vit rien d'autre que la tempête de sable au loin et toujours des nuages noirs.

_- Aelita ! mais qu'est ce que tu..._

En se retournant, Jérémy tomba à la renverse devant la vision de cauchemar qu'il avait devant lui. A l'endroit même ou se tenait Aelita, se tenait maintenant un très grande "créature" en armure noir ébène hérissée de pointes, un casque en forme de tête de démon empêchait le jeune homme de voir son visage et seuls deux petites lueurs verdâtres arrivaient à en sortir. Les nuages noirs s'amoncellèrent, un violent orage se leva. Dans une main, ce guerrier de l'apocalypse arborait une épée immense entourée de flammes. Jérémy n'arrivait pas à se relever, comme si une force invisible le plaquait au sol. Le mystérieux guerrier bradit alors son épée près à l'abattre sur le malheureux Jérémy.

_- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !!! ....Non !_

Le garçon à la tête ronde reprit ses esprits, il était à nouveau dans sa chambre, en pyjama, une douce lumière couleur émeraude emmenait de son écran d'ordinateur qu'il avait laissé allumé. C'était un cauchemar, un vulgaire cauchemar...

Il reprit alors ses lunettes et se dirigea vers son clavier, se connectant à Lyoko.

_- Aelita, Aelita c'est Jérémy, répond moi !!_

_- Je suis là Jérémy... j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Tu as l'air en colère !_

Il fut soulagé, mais essaya d'expliquer la raison qui le rendait aussi nerveux.

_- Non Aelita, rassure toi... j'ai fait un cauchemar ! C'etait affreux... et ça te concernait !_

_- Tu m'a déjà parlé de ça Jérémy, les cauchemars que vous faites en dormant ne sont pas réels ! Pourquoi est ce que vous y croyez alors ? _demanda-t-elle naïvement.

_- Je sais Aelita, mais des fois, les rêves ou les cauchemars paraissent tellement vrais qu'on a parfois des doutes, même en se réveillant..._

La créature virtuel lui lança un regard attendrissant, un regard à faire fondre un glacier.

_- Ne t'inquiète pas Jérémy, rien ne s'est passé sur Lyoko, tout est calme !_

_- Merci, ça me rassure ! ..._

_- Tu as eu peur pour moi ? _reprit-elle

_- Euh... oui, enfin... je me suis inquiété... _fit-il, en sentant son visage changé de couleur

Ils ne dirent rien pendant un moment, Aelita avait un petit sourire aux lèvres. L'état de fatigue de Jérémy finit par reprendre le dessus et il se mit à bailler légèrement.

_- Excuse moi de ne pas rester Aelita, mais il va falloir que je me recouche. On se voit demain !_

_- D'accord, bonne nuit Jérémy !_

L'image disparut, Jérémy laissa une nouvelle fois son écran allumé et reposa son casque audio, malgré les quelques coups de tonnerre qui grondaient au loin. Il retira ses lunettes et se rallongea, pendant un moment il pensait encore à ce cauchemar qu'il venait de faire, il était basé sur des faits déjà vécus et pourtant, il n'avait jamais vu avant cet homme en armure noir, d'où pouvait il venir ? Mais son manque de sommeil de ces derniers jours prit le pas sur ses pensées et il se rendormit profondemment.

Le lundi matin, les 3 garçons se retouvèrent tous sur le coup de 8h sous l'arbre où ils avaient l'habitude d'attendre. Quelques minutes se passèrent au moment où Yumi arriva, son sac à la main, avec une mine des plus radieuses.

_- Salut les garçons ! Quoi de neuf ce matin ?_

_- Une nouvelle qui fait vraiment plaisir à Jérémy, _fit Ulrich_ : Jim est absent pendant toute la semaine !_

Jérémy s'éclaircit la gorge.

_- Au moins, pas de sport pendant une semaine !_

_- Et pas de remplaçant ? _demanda Yumi.

_- Houlà! Ne parle pas de malheur ! _fit Odd avec des gestes exagérés.

Lui et Ulrich rirent en choeur, mais Yumi avait envie de changer de sujet, elle s'adressa à Jérémy.

_- Alors, toujours pas de signe de notre Supercalculateur préféré ?_

_- Aucun ! Il n'a jamais été calme aussi longtemps !_

_- Peut être qu'il a compris qu'il avait aucune chance contre nous ! _dit fièrement Odd.

_- Le jour où XANA s'avouera vaincu n'est pas encore arrivé Odd !_

Le regard des quatre amis fut soudain attirés par par quelques cris et des bruits de coups. A une 200ène de mètres d'eux, deux élèves de 4ème, semblait-il, se bagarraient. Ce n'est tellement la bagarre elle-même qui étonna nos amis, mais plutôt l'adulte qui intervint pour les arrêter. Après quelques sermonts de sa part, les deux élèves se séparèrent, ainsi que le petit attroupement qui s'était formé autour d'eux. L'homme s'en retourna et alla s'adosser contre un arbre. Il était vêtu d'un large pantalon beige dans le même genre qu'Ulrich et une chemise noire à manches courtes. Son visage inspirait le mystère, il ardorait un bouc très bien taillé, ses cheveux étaient attachés dans une longue queue de cheval derrière la tête et portait aussi sur le nez de petites lunettes noires.

_- Dites, _fit Yumi en regardant toujours l'inconnu,_ ce nouveau surveillant ne vous rappelle pas quelqu'un ?_

_- Non, pas à vu de nez !_

_- Ca m'étonne pas Odd, c'est tout juste si tu me reconnait et te levant le matin !_

_- Ca va ! Je suis dans le gaz le matin !_

Le surveillant porta alors son regard vers eux, puis s'avança en leur direction. Il s'arrêta au niveau de Yumi, il arborait un large sourire.

_- Dites les enfants, vous ne devriez pas aller en cours maintenant, ça ne va plus tarder !_

_- C'est pas possible, _dit Yumi surprise_, cette voix..._

Les autres mirent quelques secondes à comprendre, mais ils finirent par reconnaitre également cette voix grave et profonde.

_- Heinrich.. c'est vous ?!_

Comme pour cérer un effet de style, il enleva ses lunettes par une branche.

_- Je suis de retour !_


	3. Partie II : Doute et Confiance

Yumi ne pouvait pas contenir sa joie et entoura affectueusement de ses bras Heinrich qui parut tout à coup un peu gêné.  
_- J'arrive pas à croire que c'est vous !_

Sans dire un mot, il repoussa gentiment Yumi.

_- Figurez-vous... moi non plus ! J'ai été engagé il y a 2 jours comme remplaçant de votre ancien surveillant !_

_- Comment vous avez fait pour revenir sur Terre, on vous a bien vu enregistrer un message ! _fit Jérémy

_- Je ne sais pas ! Je me souviens juste avoir vu sur Lyoko la lumière blanche du retour dans le temps, ensuite je me suis retrouvé dans un des scanners à l'usine, j'étais très faible... Combien de temps s'est-il passé ici entre la mission et mon retour ?_

_- Il s'est passé 3 semaines ! _répondit Ulrich.

Avant que la conversation ne puisse se poursuivre, la sonnerie des cours retentit, rappelant le nouveau rôle d'Heinrich.

_- On parlera de tout ça plus tard !_

_"Mettons les choses au point tout de suite, _dit-il avec un sourire_, pendant les heures de cours vous m'appellerez "Monsieur" maintenant ! Et vous avez entendu comme moi la cloche, donc : En cours !!"_

Odd se mit au garde à vous.

_- Oui m'sieur, bien m'sieur, compris m'sieur !_

Les 4 se dirigèrent alors vers leur classe respective, pensant qu'il était bon de revoir quelqu'un qu'ils croyaient perdu à jamais.

_- Et si on soustrait les quotients X et Y, on obtient alors la somme..._

Les cours de madame Hertz étaient bien souvent l'occasion pour Odd de faire une petit somme. Une fois encore, il était à coté d'Ulrich et ronflait assez bruyamment, la tête sur la table. Sissi avait tenté de placer une moquerie sur son comportement, mais étant incapable de répondre, ce fut Ulrich qui la remit vite fait à sa place. Odd se réveilla enfin et s'étira comme un chat, en rouvrant les yeux il constata qu'il était tout seul dans la classe.

_- Mince, j'ai dû dormir plus longtemps que je le pensais... ça m'étonne que personne soit venu me réveiller pour une fois !_

S'étirant une nouvelle fois pour remettre ses muscles en activité, il ramassa son sac à dos et se dirigea vers la porte en courant. Au moment de la passer, il se fracassa le nez contre quelque chose et tomba en arrière. Tout en se frottant le nez, il pesta contre cette pu de porte, mais il eut la surprise de voir que cette dernière s'était subitement refermée. Il se releva et tourna la poignée, mais rien n'y fit, la porte était verrouillée. Là dessus, des voix plaintives se firent entendre tout autour de lui et l'air se fit plus pesant. Odd commencait à se demander ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver, quand il sentit un contact glacial sur son épaule ; il resta sur place sans bouger mais se préparait à frapper. Il fit alors volte face et frappa du poing... le vide ! Il n'y avait rien !

_- Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?!_

Il posa alors négligemment son sac sur une table et marcha jusqu'à l'allée centrale de la classe. Sur le tableau avait été dessiné quelque chose qui n'était pas là avant : un signe blanc formé de 3 cercles concentriques avec 3 bandes blanches en bas et une en haut.

_- XANA !! Qu'est ce qu'il cherche à faire ?!_

Il entendit alors à quelques mètres derrière lui de petits glapissements qu'il aurait su reconnaître entre 1000 autres.

_- Kiwi ?!_

A l'appel de son nom, un petit chien bien potelé sortit de sous une table, se dirigea vers Odd et s'asseya à 1 mètre de lui.

_- Ben mon toutou, comment t'as pu sortir de la chambre !? Faut vite y retourner avant que quelqu'un te voie !_

Le blondinet se mit à genoux pour prendre son chien dans ses bras, mais celui-ci recula un peu et se mit à grogner d'un air menaçant.

_- Ben alors mon chien ! Tu me reconnais pas ?!_

Il avança encore un peu ses mains mais Kiwi n'arrêta pas ces grognements.

_"Y a peut être un truc qui l'effraie !" _pensa Odd.

Il se retourna pour voir ce qu'il y avait autour de lui. Tout était devenu flou comme s'il se trouvait au fond de l'eau, le ciel en dehors de la salle s'était obscurci, mais ce n'était pas ça le plus inquiétant : Les murs de la salle commencèrent à se rapprocher les uns des autres attirés comme des aimants, si Odd ne prenait pas vite une décision, lui et Kiwi allaient finir écrasés !

_- Mon vieux Kiwi faut pas traîner ic...._

Il s'en retourna vers Kiwi, mais vit que ce dernier avait largement changé en quelques instants : maintenant se tenait devant Odd, une créature terrifiante sortie tout droit de l'Enfer, un Cerbère noire de 3 mètres de haut sur au moins 7 mètres de long, arborant des crocs blancs tâchés de rouge de la taille d'une épée, ainsi que 6 paires d'yeux rougeoyants de rage.

_- Euh... Kiwi, t'as pas un peu grossit ces derniers temps... _dit-il tout en reculant.

Les murs de la salle se rapprochaient dangereusement, au moment où la créature infernale ouvrit sa grande gueule emplie de bave et se jeta sur Odd.

_- AU SECOUUUUUUUUUUUUUURS !!!_

Tous les regards de la classe se portèrent vers lui, tous ébaittés alors que le silence régnait dans la salle. Odd venait de relever la tête de sa table. Il mit un peu de temps à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, c'est la 1ère fois qu'il faisait un cauchemar alors qu'il s'était endormi en cours.

_- Odd ! Qu'y a-t-il ? Ca ne va pas ? _fit Mme Hertz.

_- Euh, ben...je..._

_- Il a eu un malaise m'dame ! _coupa Ulrich_, je peux l'accompagner à l'infirmerie ?_

_- ... D'accord, mais revenez assez vite Ulrich !_

_- Merci m'dame !_

Il prit Odd par le bras et l'entraîna jusque dans le couloir. Il s'éloignèrent un peu de la salle pour être tranquille.

_- Hé qu'est ce qui te prend de hurler comme ça ?! _s'enerva Ulrich à mi-voix.

_- C'est pas ma faute, j'ai fait un cauchemar ! Ca avait l'air trop vrai !_

_- Un cauchemar ! Ben ça, c'est bien la 1ère fois !_

Soudain, une ombre furtive vint se positionner juste à côté d'eux.

_- Qu'est ce que vous faites dans les couloirs pendant les cours les enfants ?! _dit Heinrich

_- M'sieur Heinrich, on allait à l'infirmerie, pour Odd._

_- Bon, dans ce cas Ulrich, retourne en cours, je vais accompagner Odd._

_- Mais..._

_- Y a pas de "mais" ! Je suis votre allié, mais aussi votre surveillant ! _dit-il, en haussant un peu le ton.

Il avança déjà vers la grande porte à battant au bout du couloir, faisant signe à Odd de le suivre, ce qu'il fit sans se poser de questions. Ulrich s'en retourna alors vers la classe, mettant ce mauvais passage sur le compte du manque de sommeil que son compagnon de chambre traînait depuis quelques jours.

Devant la porte de l'infirmerie, Odd et Heinrich s'étaient arrêtés. L'homme dévisagea Odd, un regard irrité au visage.

_- Maintenant Odd, je veux la vérité !_

_- Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire, je me sens pas très bien c'est tout !_

_- Odd... toi et les autres savez très bien que vous pouvez me faire totalement confiance, alors qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?_

_- Bon, j'ai fait un cauchemar, même pas ! On aurait dit une illusion tellement ça avait l'air vrai ! En plus j'ai vu une image de XANA !_

_- Tu penses que ce n'est pas juste un hasard ?_

_- J'en sais rien..._

_- Bon, rentre à l'infirmerie, tu devrais savoir te débrouiller !_

Odd obtempéra d'un air un peu déçu, Heinrich ferma la porte derrière lui. Il resta quelques minutes devant la porte, sa main caressant son bouc, signe d'intense réflexion.

_"Ce n'est pas encore le moment... je dois faire durer ça encore un peu..."_

Durant l'après midi, les adolescents se retrouvèrent dans la cours, Odd expliqua à ses amis ce qui s'était passé dans la classe le matin ; ce qui incita Jérémy à parler lui aussi de la mauvaise nuit qu'il avait passé.

_- Ah ! Alors, c'était ça ce hurlement horrible qui m'a réveillé ! _fit Odd

_- Vous pensez vraiment que ça peut avoir un rapport avec XANA ? _demanda Yumi.

_- C'est possible... _répondit Jérémy, _il vaut mieux aller vérifier à l'usine ! On sait pas jusqu'où ça peut aller !_

Ulrich aperçut alors à une 20ène de mètres, Heinrich qui surveillait attentivement les élèves les élèves. Ulrich se retourna alors vers ses compagnons en désignant l'homme du doigt.

_- Vous croyez qu'il nous laissera faire ?_

_- T'inquiète vieux, il est quand même plus cool que Jim !_

_- Je sais pas... j'ai pas encore confiance ! Il vaudrait mieux pas lui en parler !_

_- Ulrich, arrête ta paranoïa !_

_- Mais qui est-ce qui est ce qui est parano, moi ? Ou 2 gars que je connais qui s'inquiètent pour des cauchemars stupides !!_

Ulrich était visiblement vexé par la remlarque de Odd. Ce fut Yumi qui trancha pour les calmer.

_- Moi j'ai confiance en lui... je vais lui parler !_

Sans demander leur avis, elle se dirigea vers Heinrich et commencèrent à discuter. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle revint vers ses amis alors qu'Heinrich continuait à surveiller la cour.

_- Il est d'accord, à condition qu'il nous accompagne sur Lyoko !_

_- Mais on a que 3 scanners, dit Jérémy, et impossible de virtualiser plus d'une personne par le même scan !_

_- ... alors je vais rester ici ! Et puis s'il y a un problème au collège, je vous le ferai savoir ! _déclara Ulrich

_- T'en es sûr Ulrich ? _dit Yumi

_- Ouais !_

Sur cette affirmation, la sonnerie des cours retentit à nouveau.

Le rendez-vous à l'usine avait été fixé à 23 heures, pour Jérémy et Odd se n'était pas un problème, mais Yumi n'avait que 2 heures devant elle avant que ses parents ne reviennent de leur soirée. Arrivé sur les lieux, ils prirent ensemble le monte charge, le volet roulant se ferma et l'engin entamma sa descente. Odd se tourna discrètement vers Jérémy.

_- Je crois qu'Ulrich m'en veut ! Je pense que c'est pour ça qui a voulu rester..._

_- Il est un peu enervé, mais il doit pas t'en vouloir pour ça !_

Odd baissa le regard, Jérémy ne l'avait pas vraiment convaincu. Ils arrivèrent au niveau du labo et le grand verrou de la porte blindée s'ouvrit dans un nuage de fumée blanche. Là, ne régnait que le ronronement du super ordinateur entrecoupé parfois de petits bruits de feuilles de que l'on remue. En effet, Jérémy aperçut dans un coin de la pièce, adossé au mur, Heinrich qui feuilletait les pages de ce qui semblait être de loin son carnet de notes. Yumi intervint la 1ère.

_- Vous êtes ici depuis longtemps ?_

_- Assez longtemps oui ! _répondit-il.

Il ferma l'énorme carnet et s'adressa à Jérémy.

_- Dans la Faille je m'étais aperçu que tu étais doué, mais à ce point là..._

Ce dernier alla s'installer le siège en face de l'ordinateur.

_- Vous n'étiez au courant de toutes les possibilités de Lyoko ?_

_- J'étais chargé de faire le "nettoyage" sur Lyoko, je n'ai jamais eu à toucher au hardware, bien que j'aurais voulu..._

_- C'est pas pour interrompre votre conversation passionnante mais on doit aller visiter Lyoko ! _intervint Odd

_- Bon, Odd, Yumi et Heinrich vous descendez au scans, je contacte Aelita !_

Heinrich posa les notes du petit blond à lunettes près de son clavier et se dirigea avec les deux adolescents vers l'ascenseur qui ferma bruyamment ses portes.

_- Aelita, tu me reçois ?_

_- 5 sur 5, Jérémy !_

_- Toujours rien en vue ?_

_- Non, toujours rien ! Mais j'ai remarqué que le territoire de la forêt n'est pas comme d'habitude ! Je ne sais ce qui se passe, mais le soleil numérique est plus faible que d'habitude et j'ai vu quelques monstres de XANA ronder dans le coin !_

_- OK, je t'envoie du renfort pour inspecter les lieux !_

Entre temps, les trois guerriers étaient entrés dans les scans, cela faisait une drôle d'impression à Heinrich de se retrouver là dedans.

_- Direction : le territoire Forêt !_

_"Scanner Odd...Scanner Yumi... Scanner Heinrich ! Transfert Odd...Yumi... Heinrich... Virtualisation !"_


	4. Partie III : L'étau se resserre

Tous trois furent virtualisés dans une large clairière, où Aelita les attendait déjà. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle vit l'homme qui s'était sacrifié pour nos héros, 3 semaines plus tôt. Il avait gardé la même apparence que la dernière fois, mais il arborait en plus à la main une étrange épée large à la lame ondulée comme un serpent. Aelita s'approcha de lui, croyant d'abord qu'il était une illusion.

_- Aelita, je te garantis que je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus vrai !_

_- Et ouais Aelita_, fit Odd_, il est de retour parmi nous !_

_- Je remplace Ulrich pour cette mission !_

Aelita ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir, ne connaissant pas encore très bien toutes les émotions humaines.

_- C'est de vous revoir Heinrich ! _fit-elle en lui lançant un sourire ravageur.

_- Euh... bon... il vaut mieux que vous commenciez à explorer les alentours ! _hésita Jérémy.

_- Hou ! Alors Einstein, t'es jaloux !? _se moqua Odd

Jérémy ne savait plus où se mettre, devenu rouge de confusion, une chance que ses compagnons ne pouvaient pas le voir.

_- Jérémy a raison, on ferait mieux de bouger d'ici ! _intervint Yumi.

_- Suivez-moi ! _fit Aelita.

Tous les 4 s'élancèrent au travers des nombreux passages étroits du territoire, les arbres immenses qui d'habitude donnaient quelques couleurs échanteresses au paysage, ressemblaient à cause du soleil numérique sombre, à d'étranges pilonnes plus lugubres que jamais. Ils parcoururent des lieux pendant 1 h 30 sans faire la moindre rencontre désagréable, il arrivèrent bientôt à une clairière par laquelle sortaient trois petits chemins. Odd était dubitatif.

_- Dit princesse ! T'es sûr de savoir où on va ?!_

_- Je n'en sais pas plus que vous, l'atmosphère de tout le territoire n'est plus la même..._

Tout à coup, l'écran de Jérémy se mit à se brouiller pour finalement disparaître ainsi que l'hologramme juste à côté. Il essaya de rattraper le coup mais toutes les commandes étaient bloquées.

_- Les amis ! Vous m'entendez toujours ?!_

_- Jérémy, panique pas comme ça ! Y a un problème !? _dit Yumi.

_- Ouais, vous allez devoir être très vigilants, je n'ai plus aucune image du territoire, ni de vos points de vie ! Je vais essayer d'arranger ça !_

Il déposa alors son casque audio sur le clavier et se dirigea vers les gros paquets de câbles derrière lui. Aelita entendit alors de petits cliquetis aigus provenant de trois directions différentes.

_- Des Kankrelats !_

_- Aelita, restes derrière moi ! _dit Yumi en déployant son éventail.

_Odd et Heinrich étaient ravis, ils crièrent ensemble :_

_- Enfin un peu d'action !!_

Au collège, 23 h30.

Ulrich discutait avec Emilie depuis déjà un bout de temps dans les couloirs des dortoirs. La tête qu'il faisait montrait malgré lui qu'il s'ennuyait un peu, soudain tous deux entendirent un battement de porte : Jim était visible au bout du couloir à demi-éclairé.

_- Désolé Emilie, mais il va falloir qu'on remette ça à plus tard si on ne veut pas se faire choper !_

_- C'est aussi mon avis !_

Elle s'éloigna déjà, gratifiant Ulrich d'un signe de la main, il retourna lui aussi en 4ème vitesse à sa chambre. Il souffla un bon coup et se jeta sur son lit, regardant celui de Odd à côté, vide. Il n'aimait pas franchement ces moments de solitude dans la chambre. Si l'ennuie était un gaz, l'atmosphère serait devenue irrespirable. Au bout de quelques temps de réflexion, il se releva et alla entrouvrir sa porte, scrutant le couloir d'un œil attentif pour voir si personne n'arrivait. Il sortit alors, se décidant d'aller faire un tour dans le parc, mais il s'arrêta au bout de quelques mètres d'un air dépité.

_"Décidément c'est pas ma soirée..." _pensa-t-il

Sissi sortait également de sa chambre et voyant Ulrich, elle s'avança vers lui.

_- Tiens mon Ulrich, on dirait que tu n'as pas envie de dormir non plus ! Ca te dirait d'aller te balader en amoureux dans le parc avec moi, c'est si beau la nuit !_

Elle lui avait déjà agrippé le bras et lui lançait un de ses sourires niait comme elle savait si bien les faire.

_- Pour se balader en amoureux il faudrait déjà qu'on le soit ! Et chuis vraiment pas d'humeur à supporter ta conversation, j'ai pas envie de devenir abruti !_

Il dégagea son bras de l'emprise de Sissi, la laissant sur place en train de rougir de rage. Cette nuit, c'était la pleine lune, on pouvait seulement entendre le doux bruissement d'une faible brise faisant virevolter les feuillages des arbres. Ulrich rêvassait, la tête dans les nuages, repensant à la façon dont il s'était énervé sur Odd ; peut être avait-il raison, Heinrich avait suffisamment prouvé qu'il était de leur côté, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait réagit comme ça... Mais il mit rapidement de côté ses mauvaises pensées quand il songea à Yumi. La nuit était d'une telle beauté vue du parc, si seulement il pouvait partager cette fraîcheur avec elle. Depuis qu'elle avait échappé de peu à la mort sur Lyoko (épisode "Routine"), ils étaient devenus plus proches, mais hélas dans l'esprit d'Ulrich, pas encore au point de lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait pour elle... et si elle ne ressentait pas la même chose ? Si elle prenait mal cet aveux, si elle n'était pas prête... cela faisait beaucoup de questions ! Il savait pourtant que c'était mauvais de refouler ainsi ses plus forts sentiments, mais lui même se sentait pas prêt à faire la grand saut. "_Pendant combien de temps je vais pouvoir tenir" _pensait-il... Soudain, il faillit buter sur un gros caillou, ce qui le ramena sur Terre. Reprenant son équilibre, il vit au loin dans la pénombre nocturne, adossée à un arbre, une silhouette familière.

Sur Lyoko, Odd et Yumi avaient dus perdre chacun 20 points de vie (Jérémy n'étant plus là pour leur rappeler) face aux tirs des Kankrelats, mais il n'en restait plus que 3 sur les 10 de départ. Heinrich lui, prit un énorme plaisir à détruire un par un les bestioles, quand il reçut un tir dans le dos, il se retourna d'un coup et lança son épée qui vint s'empaler sur l'insecte virtuel.

Odd esquivait rayon sur rayon, jusqu'au moment où il eut enfin un instant de répit.

_- Flèche laser !_

Et encore un de moins.

Alors que le dernier Kankrelat tourna le dos à Yumi pour viser Odd qui se congratulait, elle en profita pour lancer son éventail sur le monstre qui eut tout de même le temps de touché Odd à la jambe avant de disparaître.

_- Hé, c'est pas du jeu !_

_- La prochaine fois, évite de crier victoire trop vite Odd !_

C'est alors que Jérémy revint vers l'écran, toujours éteint.

_- Les gars, j'ai vérifié, cette panne ne vient pas de XANA !_

_- Alors d'où elle vient Einstein ??_

_- J'en sais rien !! Laisse moi réfléchir !!_

Jérémy était énervé, le petit génie avait bien souvent réponse à toutes les questions, mais quand une situation lui échappait, il pouvait être d'une humeur massacrante.

_- Je lance le programme de dévirtualisation, on ne trouvera rien si le matos ne marche pas !_

_- Jérémy, on ne peut pas abandonner maintenant !! _dit Aelita.

_- C'est trop dangereux de continuer longtemps avec les instruments en panne... Je crois me souvenir qu'il y a une Tour désactivée pas loin de votre position ! Aelita, tu devrais y aller..._

_- Jérémy... _Elle hésita un moment puis elle comprit que Jérémy ne changerais pas d'avis.Elle s'éloigna alors de ses amis, avec un regard triste.

Ausitôt fut assez éloignée, Jérémy lança le programme. Odd, Yumi et Heinrich se retrouvèrent à nouveau dans la salle des scanners et remontèrent jusqu'au labo.

_- On peut savoir ce qui t'a pris Jérémy ?! _dit Heinrich

_- Je... je ne sais pas ! Je veux pas prendre de risques... je suis désolé !_

L'homme s'approcha de lui et lui mit une main sur l'épaule.

_- Ce n'est pas si grave, on a tous des moments de faiblesse !_

Yumi regarda sa montre et s'adressa à ses amis.

_- Désolé tout le monde, mais il va falloir que je rentre ! Si mes parents ne me voient pas dans mon lit, ils vont se faire des idées !_

_- A demain Yumi ! _firent Odd et Jérémy

Quelques minutes plus tard.

_- Vous devriez aussi retourner au collège les enfants, je vais rester encore un peu, il y a 2, 3 choses que je voudrais voir !_

_- Vous êtes sûr que vous avez pas besoin de moi ? _demanda Jérémy.

_- J'ai eu le temps de lire l'essentiel de tes notes, je m'en sortirais !_

Jérémy n'insista pas, son humeur s'était un peu radoucie. Les deux garçons se dirigèrent ensemble vers l'ascenseur et firent un signe de la main à Heinrich avant que la porte blindée ne se referme. L'homme sombre était maintenant seul dans le labo.

_- Je peux passer aux choses sérieuses maintenant !_

Il s'asseya sur le siège en face de l'écran noir et enfila avec un peu de mal le casque audio, étant plus adapté à la tête de Jérémy qu'à la sienne. Il fit quelques manipulations sur le clavier et comme par magie, l'image réapparut... Il lança un scan dans le territoire forêt afin de déterminer où se trouvait Aelita. "152 degrés Est - 84 degrés Nord - Tour n°5".

_- Aelita ! C'est Heinrich, tu me reçois ?_

_- Je vous reçois bien ! Vous êtes encore là ?_

_- Oui, les autres doivent être en route pour le collège ! J'ai réussit à rétablir l'image, mais j'ai besoin de ton aide pour la garder stable !_

Elle hésita quelques instants, elle trouvait bizarre qu'il est déjà pu se connecter à Lyoko sans l'aide de Jérémy. Mais ses doutes s'effacèrent vite.

_- Qu'est ce que je dois faire ?_

_- Ouvre un écran virtuel devant toi, calibre l'index du convecteur Epsilon et pose ta main sur l'écran pour confirmer, je me charge du reste !_

_- J'ai compris !_

Aelita avança jusqu'au milieu de l'étrange petite pièce au second niveau de la Tour et ouvrit une fenêtre virtuelle, elle fit les manipulations qu'Heinrich lui avait demandé, bien qu'elle connaisse la manière dont il fallait s'y prendre, elle ne connaissait pas du tout à quoi ça allait lui servir. La posa alors sa main sur l'écran.

_- Ca y est, c'est fait ! Qu'est ce qu'il me reste à faire maintenant ?_

_- Rien du tout..._

Il appuya alors sur ENTER, dans l'instant, une sensation bizarre envahit Aelita, sensation qui se transforma en douleur atroce ! Tout son corps était parcouru par des flots d'énergie d'une très grande puissance, elle tentait désespérément de retirer sa main, mais elle était collée à l'écran. La douleur finit par devenir insupportable et elle s'évanouit.

_- 1ère étape réussie, j'espère que ça va marcher..._

Il pianota rapidement de nombreuses lignes de code compliquées. De son côté, Aelita était inconsciente, mais sa main restait scotchée à l'écran. Elle se releva lentement en décollant sa main, sur l'écran d'Heinrich, brillait dans les yeux de la créature virtuelle, une faible lumière verdâtre.

_- Tout est préparé, il n'y a plus qu'à attendre..._


	5. Partie IV : Le réveil

De retour au collège.

Ulrich avança en direction de la mystérieuse silhouette, il n'en crut pas ses yeux : Yumi se tenait là, à seulement une dizaine de mètres de lui, la tête en l'air, regardant les étoiles d'un air serein. Le jeune homme s'arrêta en milieu de chemin et se mit à réfléchir. Il aurait partager cette nuit avec Yumi et elle était là, cette fois, il ne laisserait pas passer la chance de lui dévoiler ses sentiments une énième fois. _"Aller mon vieux, un peu de courage... j'y vais !"_. Il prit une grande inspiration pour calmer son anxiété et avança d'un pas déterminé vers Yumi. Elle le vit arriver et décrocha son regard des étoiles.

_- Yumi... je m'attendais pas à te trouver ici à cette heure !_

_- Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps avant que mes parents ne reviennent... mais il fallait absolument que je te parle..._

Deux petites rougeurs apparurent soudainement sur les joues d'Ulrich, Yumi l'avait pris de court. Elle allait ouvrir la bouche, mais Ulrich lui fit gentiment signe d'attendre.

_- S'il te plaît Yumi, il faut que je te le dise d'abord...Voilà... en fait, ça fait déjà un moment que je voulais t'en parler, mais j'ai jamais eu le courage... je... je crois que je tiens à toi plus que je saurais dire..._

Il prit alors doucement les mains de la japonaise dans les siennes.

_- J'y ai beaucoup réfléchit ces derniers temps... et j'ai finit par comprendre...Yumi... je t'aime !_

Ca y est ! Les 2 mots taboux étaient enfin sortis de sa bouche dans laquelle il les avait gardés si longtemps enfermés ! Son visage, d'abord rouge de confusion, finit par retrouver une teinte normale. Mais Yumi ne parut pas réagir comme prévu.

_- C'est de ça aussi dont je voulais te parler !_

Elle lâcha les mains d'Ulrich, bien que lui aurait voulu y rester.

_- Ulrich, je comprends ce que tu ressens... mais ce n'est pas la même chose pour moi ! Je n'éprouve pas ça !_

_"C'est pas possible ! C'est une mauvaise blague !" _pensa Ulrich.

_- Mais...Yumi... et tout ce que l'on a..._

_- Quoi ? Tu espérais peut-être que j'allais te tomber dans les bras comme ça parce que tu l'as décidé ! Tu ne tiens même pas compte de ce que je pense !!_

Ulrich était paralysé, dans la voix de Yumi, mêlée à la colère, ressortait une sincérité profonde.

_- Tu sais, je pensais que tu étais différent des autres garçons, en fait, tu es bien comme tous les autres !_

Il n'y avait rien à faire, Ulrich venait de recevoir un coup de couteau dans le dos qui le transperça jusqu'au cœur. Aucun autre mot ne voulut sortir de sa gorge, la boule qui s'était formée était trop grosse. N'ayant pas d'autre réponse que l'air horrifié d'Ulrich, elle lui tourna le dos.

_- Ne m'en veux pas... j'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire... bonne nuit !_

Elle marcha rapidement, disparaissant derrière un arbre. Ulrich tomba à genoux à terre, ses mains étreignaient l'herbe fraîche au point de l'arracher, il fit tous les efforts du monde pour contenir ses larmes, mais il n'y arriva pas ! L'amour de sa vie le rejetait, il avait bien imaginer que cela pouvait se produire, mais il n'aurais jamais pu imaginer que cela pouvait lui faire aussi mal. Il releva ses yeux en pleurs ; tout était devenu très sombre autour de lui, même la lueur lunaire avait disparue, il se releva en essuya ses larmes. Son état de tristesse profonde bascula subitement dans l'inquiétude quand il entendit une voix l'appeler derrière lui. Il vit alors le même homme en smoking noir cintré qu'il avait vu 3 semaines auparavant sur Lyoko, mais cette fois, il était beaucoup plus humain.

_- Bonsoir Ulrich ! Très heureux de te revoir ! _Il s'avança lentement vers lui, d'un air très décontracté.

Ulrich se mit en position de combat.

_- T'approches pas plus près XANA !_

Mais il continuait d'avancer. Après un tel moment, Ulrich sentit une rage incontrôlable l'envahir complètement. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre et son pire ennemie était devant lui, un humain vulnérable.

_- XANA.. tu as eu tort de venir sur terre..._ _Je vais nous débarrasser de toi !!!_

Ulrich fonça vers lui et lui décocha un direct dans l'estomac, XANA recula sous l'effet du choc et ne tenta pas de répliquer. Profitant qu'il se tenait le ventre, tête baissée, Ulrich lui mit un coup de pied retourné en pleine face et entendit un craquement net. XANA s'écroula sur le dos, le jeune homme lui avait brisé la nuque. Sa soif de combat n'étant pas satisfaite, il souleva légèrement l'homme du sol par son costume pour lui porter un dernier coup, quand une lumière blanche, venue de nulle part l'aveugla. Quand elle passa, il fut glacé d'effroi : il tenait fermement Yumi par son pull, son visage était en sang et elle avait un regard vide.

_- Non ! J'ai pas fait ça ! Dites-moi que c'est pas vrai !!_

Il reposa Yumi à terre et posa une oreille sur son ventre... son cœur ne battait plus.

_- Non... Yumi..._

Il réécouta son cœur, croyant avoir mal fait. Mais cela confirma ses doutes : il venait de tuer Yumi de sang froid !

_- Yumi... je t'en supplie, dis-moi quelque chose, n'importe quoi... Mais qu'est que j'ai fait !? QU'EST CE QUE J'AI FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIT !!_

_"Ulrich... Ulrich... Hé ho ! Ulrich !!"_

Il ouvrit les yeux, voyant d'abord un visage brouillé avec des lunettes, et un autre avec des cheveux qui semblaient avoir abusés du gel coiffant.

_- Ca va Ulrich, tu nous reconnais ?!_

Ulrich émergea et sentit la douce chaleur de sa chambre, il était allongé sur son lit.

_- Jérémy... Odd ?!_

Il essaya de se releva quand il ressentit une douleur à la tête. Il passa sa main sur son front, il avait une grosse bosse.

_- Les gars, qu'est ce qui m'est arrivé ?!_

_- Ben quand on est sortit de la bouche d'égout, on t'a vu en train de faire une sieste sur l'herbe et tu te réveillais pas ! _raconta Jérémy. _On a voulu alerter personne et ton bobo avait pas l'air grave, alors on t'a porté ici !_

_- Ouais, d'ailleurs tu devrais faire régime mon vieux, on a eu un mal fou à te transporter !_

_- Je me souviens avoir buté sur un caillou... ça doit être ça !_

Il se remémora soudain l'épisode avec la japonaise. Il dit une voix hésitante :

_- Et Yumi, comment elle va ?!_

Jérémy et Odd se regardèrent.

_- Ben, elle est rentrée chez elle après qu'on est allé sur Lyoko... Pourquoi ? _demanda Odd

Repensant à ce qu'il avait dit à son ami à propos des "stupides cauchemars", il n'osa pas leur parler de ce qu'il croyait lui être arrivé.

_- Euh...rien, je me suis un peu inquiété c'est tout..._

_- Ben dis donc, c'est vraiment le grand amour entre vous deux !_

_- Je t'ai pas sonné Odd ! _dit Ulrich, rougissant.

Après une heure de discussion, nos amis sentaient la fatigue leur monter à la tête et décidèrent de s'arrêter là, pour ce soir, après que Jérémy eut fini de raconter à Ulrich ce qui s'était passé à l'usine. Il repartit quelques temps après vers à sa chambre, il était un peu plus de 3 heures du matin.

_- Bon, c'est pas le tout, mais je vais prendre une douche moi ! _déclara Odd.

_- A cette heure ci ?!_

_- Ouais, cherche pas à comprendre, j'en ai juste envie !_

_- Remarque, ça sera pas un luxe !_

_- Oh, ça va !_

Odd prit alors son pyjama ainsi qu'une serviette propre dans un de ses tiroirs et sortit de la chambre, laissant son compagnon de chambre à ses pensées. Il se mit lui aussi en tenue plus décontractée et se rallongea sur son lit, regardant le plafond d'un œil vide. Il avait été aussi victime d'un cauchemar plus vrai que nature, mais est-ce que tout n'était qu'illusion, ou y avait-il une partie de réel là dedans. Il tendit le bras vers sa table de nuit pour attraper son portable et composa le numéro de Yumi. A la 5ème sonnerie :

_- Yumi, je sais qu'il est tard, mais s'il te plaît, décroche..._

_- Hummmm.... allo ? _fit une voix à moitié endormie.

_- Yumi, c'est Ulrich... je te réveille ?_

_- Oui... maintenant c'est fait..._

_- Yumi, je m'inquiétais pour toi, je me demandais si tu allais vraiment bien..._

_- Ouais, ça peut aller... on avait rien trouvé sur Lyoko !_

_- Je sais, Jérémy m'a raconté !_

_- Ulrich..._

_- Ouais ?_

_- Tu étais vraiment obligé de m'appeler à 4 heures du mat pour me demander si j'allais bien ?! _dit-elle d'une voix enjouée.

_- Désolé !_

_- Non, c'est pas grave, ça me fait toujours plaisir de t'entendre, même au milieu de la nuit..._

Ulrich était heureux de ne pas parler à Yumi en face, son visage était devenu écarlate.

_- Merci... bonne nuit Yumi !_

_- Bonne nuit !_

Elle raccrocha en 1er, Ulrich resta quelques instants l'oreille collée à écouter la tonalité, avant d'éteindre son portable. Apparemment rien de ce mauvais souvenir n'était réel, mais le mystère s'épaississait de plus en plus, si aucune Tour n'était activée et qu'en plus XANA se tenait tranquille (mis à part quelques monstres) ; dans ce cas, d'où ces horribles rêves pouvaient-ils venir ?

Il mit une nouvelle fois ses sombres pensées de côté, mettant ses boules quiès et se recouvrant de sa couverture, il s'endormit en 5 minutes comme un bébé. Il n'entendit d'ailleurs pas Odd revenir, qui pourtant n'avait rien fait pour être discret.

Le lendemain, sur le coup de midi, tous les 4 étaient réunis à la cafétéria, Odd était en train de regarder le menu du jour.

_- Epinard... purée ! Ils se renouvellent pas beaucoup !_

_- J'aime pas beaucoup cette idée qu'ils ont eu de tondre la pelouse ce matin et servir des épinards à midi ! _ironisa Ulrich.

_- Bah au moins c'est naturel ! _fit Yumi.

Après quelques minutes de queue, ils arrivèrent au self et allèrent s'asseoir à une table après avoir été copieusement servis. Depuis ce matin, Jérémy avaient de petits yeux mais personne n'y avait fait attention. Yumi qui s'était mise en face de lui, finit par le remarquer.

_- T'as encore passé le reste de lui sur ton ordinateur Jérémy !_

_- C'est vrai... mais je tenais à finir un programme pour aujourd'hui qui va être bien utile !_

_- Ah ! Et c'est quoi ? _demanda Ulrich.

_- Puisqu'on peut pas construire un 4ème scan, j'ai inventé un procédé qui permet de démanteler le réseau virtuel, ce qui permet de recompiler les masses moléculaires..._

_- Traduction, Einstein !_

_- En gros, grâce à ce programme, on peut utiliser un même scan pour transférer 2 personnes sur Lyoko à quelques minutes d'intervalle !_

_- Génial ! _s'exclama Ulrich. _Comme ça j'aurais pas à refaire le poireau au collège pendant qu'Heinrich s'amuse sur Lyoko !_

Ils rirent tous, sauf Jérémy à qui l'ordinateur portable qu'il avait dans son sac émit un bruit alarmant. Ils jeta un regard autour de lui, la cafét n'était pas encore bondée. Il poussa son plateau de côté à posa son PC devant lui en enfilant son casque audio.

_- Aelita, un problème ?_

_- Oui, XANA a activé une Tour dans le territoire de la forêt ; des conséquences sur votre monde ?_

_- Non, pour l'instant on a rien vu !_

_- Alors venez vite ! On peut peut-être prendre XANA de vitesse avant qu'il ne rassemble ses monstres !_

_- OK, on arrive ! En attendant, soit prudente Aelita !_

_- Je vous attends !_

L'image disparut et Jérémy ferma son écran. Informant ses compagnons de ce qui se passait, ils se levèrent rapidement de table et foncèrent vers la sortie, mais Heinrich était sur la route, à surveiller la cantine. Les voyant aussi pressés, il leur dit :

_- Un problème, les jeunes ?_

_- On fonce à l'usine, XANA fait des siennes !_

Heinrich mit une main sur son menton et réfléchit pendant un moment.

_- Passez par la chaufferie, je couvre votre sortie et je vous rejoins !_

_- D'accord !_

Les 4 partirent à grandes enjambées. L'homme aux cheveux longs esquissa un sourire malicieux.

_"J'ai du précipiter un peu les choses, mais le résultat sera le même..." pensa-t-il_

Les 4 adolescents étaient arrivés au labo et Jérémy s'asseya face au super ordinateur.

_- Aelita, où est ce que tu te trouve ?_

_- Dans la 2ème Tour de passage ! Je vais avancer un peu le temps que vous arriviez !_

Il se retourna vers ses compagnons.

_- Foncez au scans, Heinrich ne devrait plus tarder !_

_- Dommage qu'il est pas de portable ! _dit Odd

Lui Ulrich et Yumi, s'engouffrèrent dans le monte-charge qui descendit jusqu'aux scanners. Jérémy, qui contrôlait les caméras de surveillance sur son écran vit qu'Heinrich était en train d'activer l'ascenseur, qui une fois arrivé, l'emmena rejoindre les trois autres.

_- OK ! Odd, Yumi, Ulrich, je vais vous transférer en 1er, Heinrich, quand je vous le dirais, monter dans le scan du milieu !_

Pendant que les trois 1ers étaient en train d'être transférer, Heinrich se dirigea vers un gros boîtier dans un coin de la pièce par lequel rentraient plusieurs câbles. Il l'ouvrit, examinant quelques composants, puis il sortit d'une de ses poches une petite puce qu'il plaça sur ce qui ressemblait à un onduleur. Il y avait bien des caméras dans cette pièce, mais Jérémy était trop concentré sur les transferts pour remarquer quoi que se soit. Ce fut bientôt au tour d'Heinrich d'être virtualité. Une fois tous sur place, ils partirent rejoindre Aelita qui était caché derrière un arbre.

_- Alors, où elle est cette Tour ?_

_- Suivez-moi, c'est par-là !_

_- Attends Aelita ! _intervint Yumi. _Tu en es sûre ? Il n'y a pas de pulsations !_

_- Faites-moi confiance, je sais ce que je fais !_

Le ton d'Aelita était plus ferme qu'à l'accoutumé, mais personne n'y prêta attention. Ils s'enlacèrent tous aux travers de passages relativement larges, mais leur course fut ralentie par de nombreux arbres qui étaient disposés au milieu du chemin, ce coin du territoire n'avait pas dû être beaucoup exploré auparavant. Ils finirent par aboutir sur une vaste étendue circulaire qui aurait pu passer pour une clairière, mais elle était entourée de très grands arbres recourbés en leur sommet, formant ainsi une sorte de dôme qui ne laissait filtrer que peu de la lumière jaune du soleil numérique. Mais ce n'était pas ça le plus étonnant : aucune Tour en vue et le seul passage qu'ils pouvaient emprunter était celui utilisé pour venir ici. Tous commencèrent à se poser des questions, quand soudain un gros amas de rochers prit forme sur leur seule sortie. Surpris, Ils se mirent tous en position de combat. Ils étaient piégés, oui... mais par quoi ?

_- C'est du délire ! On est pris au piège et y a aucun monstre ! _dit Odd

_- Jérémy, tu détecte un truc anormal ? _demanda Ulrich

_- Rien du tout, je comprends pas ! Aelita, pourquoi tu es venue ici ?!_

Elle ne répondit pas, pendant que personne ne l'observait, elle s'était évanouie. Odd se précipita vers elle.

_- Hé princesse, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?!_

_- Je... qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? Pourquoi êtes vous venus sur Lyoko ?!_

_- Ben, parce que c'est toi qui nous l'as demandé pardi !_

_- Je ne souviens pas... je me souviens avoir reconfigurer quelque chose dans la Tour où j'étais partie m'abriter, et plus rien..._

_- Reconfigurer ?! Mais pourquoi ? _dit Jérémy

_- Et bien, Heinrich me l'avait demander !_

Tous retournèrent leur regard vers Heinrich qui n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre. Ce dernier souriait, puis éclata d'un rire dément.

_- En effet, tu m'as bien servie Aelita !_

Ulrich sortit son sabre et avança vers l'homme.

_- On voudrait bien avoir une explication, si c'est pas trop demandé !_

_- Simple, il n'y a aucune Tour activée, et aucun monstre n'a été déployé, mon maître m'a laissé le champ libre..._

_- Votre MAITRE ?!_

Soudain, des flots d'énergie purs déferlèrent de toutes les directions et se dirigèrent vers Heinrich qui commença à les absorber.

_- Oh non ! _cria Jérémy. _Les points de vie d'Heinrich sont en train de monter en flèche !! 150... 200...350...600... ça s'accélère !_

_- Flèches laser !_

Dans le doute Odd avait attaqué, mais la flèche termina sa course à 2 mètres de sa cible, instantanément détruite. Ulrich et Yumi tentèrent aussi leur chance mais leur arme ne faisaient aucun effet. D'un coup, une immense déflagration venant de l'homme au chapeau rouge, mit tous les combattants à terre, infligeant des dommages supplémentaires à Ulrich qui était toujours au corps à corps.

_- Ulrich, - 20 points de vie !!_

Un grand nuage de poussière aveuglant s'était formé suite à l'explosion. A fur et à mesure qu'il se dissipait, la silhouette d'Heinrich paraissait de moins en moins la même. Les trois guerriers se mirent en ligne, prêts à l'assaut, Aelita en retrait. Mais ils furent paralysés à la vue de la créature qui leur faisait maintenant face : Le visage d'Heinrich s'était affiné, et de très longs cheveux blancs descendaient jusqu'à son bassin, la tenue noire qu'il portait paraissait extrêmement serrée, entièrement faite de ceintures encastrées les unes dans les autres, faisant penser à une camisole de force. Il avait aussi dans le dos une grande et majestueuse aile noire... une seule... Les adolescents campaient sur leur position, aucun s'osait bouger. Seul Jérémy eut le courage de parler :

_- Heinrich, mais qu'est ce qui se passe, qu'est ce que XANA vous a fait !?_

_- Je ne suis pas Heinrich... VOTRE Heinrich n'est jamais revenu de son combat contre mon maître ! Je suis un clone crée par XANA à partir des données qu'il a récupéré sur lui ! Je suis le Kaiser, guerrier virtuel ultime... pour vous anéantir ! J'ai aussi saboté le programme de dévirtualisation, vous ne vous en sortirez que si vous me détruisez !_

_- Alors ces cauchemars, c'était vous ! _dit Yumi.

_- Le programme n'était pas parfait, mon maître a du s'introduire dans vos cerveaux par l'intermédiaire des scanners pour connaître un maximum de vos souvenirs, ces "cauchemars" comme vous les appelez n'est qu'un effet secondaire !_

Les ados étaient vraiment désemparés. Leur ami qu'ils croyaient avoir survécu, n'a en fait jamais pu revenir. Ulrich redressa alors la tête, il avait l'air déterminé.

_- Alors on va vous détruire... pour Heinrich !_

_- Faites très attention, _dit Jérémy en voix-off, _il possède dans les 3000 points de vie et si jamais vous êtes dévirtualisés..._

_- Oui, on sait Einstein !_

_- Venez... _souffla le Kaiser.

Ulrich se précipita le 1er sur son ennemie, mais il esquivait les coups de sabre à une vitesse hallucinante. Suite à un instant de distraction il réussit à planter son sabre dans le torse du Kaiser.

_- Pathétique..._

Ulrich essaya de se dégager mais il subit alors une puissante décharge qui l'envoya valser à 20 mètres en arrière. L'ange déchu retira alors lui-même l'épée restée plantée et la jeta sur le côté, Ulrich eut du mal à se relever, venant de perdre encore 30 points de vie.

_- C'est tout ce que tu sais faire ?!_

Yumi et Odd se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête (ayant conclus rapidement une stratégie), le blondinet se mit en position de tir, tandis que Yumi fit un saut périlleux par-dessus son ennemie tout en envoyant son éventail en même temps que Odd tira une série de 4 flèches laser. Même si ce coup l'avait affaibli, les flèches et l'éventail restèrent eux aussi plantés dans le corps du Kaiser.

Il émit encore un de ses rires déments, quand les projectiles se détachèrent soudainement et foncèrent vers Odd et Yumi qui n'eurent pas le temps de réagir, perdant chacun 40 points de vie. Pendant une heure de combat d'une rare intensité, le Kaiser menait largement la bataille. Pas un seul coup ne semblait avoir raison de lui, Aelita assistait de loin au massacre qui se déroulait devant ses yeux sans rien pouvoir faire.

Encore quelques temps, et les trois guerriers ainsi qu'Aelita étaient à terre, trop faibles pour bouger. Chacun n'avait plus que 10 points de vie, au mieux. Jérémy n'osait plus rien dire et s'en mordait les doigts, cette fois tout semblait perdu... Ulrich s'appuya sur son sabre pour se relever, le monstre fila alors vers lui comme l'éclair et le saisit par le cou. Yumi voulut crier mais elle était même trop faible pour pouvoir parler.

_- Tu as eu la force de te relever... mais c'est terminé maintenant..._

De la main du Kaiser sortit une d'ombre mouvante qui grandit rapidement, c'était l'ombre de XANA qui enveloppa entièrement Ulrich... il devint peu à peu translucide, et finit par disparaître complètement. Le monstre se dirigea vers Odd, le soulevant du sol et réutilisa la même technique. Les deux survivantes virent les garçons disparaître purement et simplement... Elles n'avaient plus qu'à attendre leur tour... La vue de Yumi se troublait, la dernière chose qu'elle vit avant de sombrer dans le néant fut l'ombre de XANA qui l'envahissait.

Yumi entrouvrit les yeux, une odeur d'éther lui piquait les narines. Allongée dans un grand lit, elle tourna son regard vers la gauche et referma à moitié les yeux, aveuglée par un soleil éclatant qui passait au travers d'une baie vitrée. Assis près de celle-ci, une silhouette masquée par le contre-jour était en train de lire un livre.

_- O... Odd ?_

Ce dernier fut tellement surpris d'entendre la voix de Yumi qu'il en lâcha sa BD des mains.

_- Yumi !! Enfin de retour !! cria-t-il._

Elle se releva un peu et plusieurs choses lui sautèrent aux yeux : elle était vêtue d'une sorte de pyjama vert bouteille, elle portait un pansement sur le nez et un large bandage lui enserrait la tête.

_- Où je suis ? Qu'est ce qui m'est arrivé ? _demanda-t-elle d'une voix hésitante.

_- A l'hosto ! Tu t'en souviens pas ! Ca fait 2 jours que t'es dans le coma, d'après ce que tes parents ont dit, t'as été renversée par un chauffard sur la route du collège ! Ulrich a séché les cours tout l'après midi d'hier et il est resté à ton chevet !_

_- Ulrich... il est là ?!_

_- Ben, non... il s'est prit une retenue pour au moins une semaine... ça aurait pu être pire ! Aelita et Jérémy sont au rez de chaussée !_

En entendant le nom d'Aelita, ses inquiétudes refirent surface.

_- Et XANA ?!_

_- XANA ! T'en fait pas pour lui, depuis la mission y a 8 jours avec Heinrich, il se tient tranquille._

_- 8 jours !! Mais, on a pas été sur Lyoko depuis 3 semaines non ?! _dit-elle, surprise.

_- T'es pas encore bien réveillée toi ! Y a seulement 8 jours qu'Heinrich a disparu..._

Dans la tête de Yumi se bousculaient des images, des visions, des paroles et des pensées... tout cela n'était-il qu'un rêve ? Un long rêve qui n'en finissait pas...

_- Yumi, t'es sûre que ça va ?_

_- Ouais, ça va... j'ai... juste fait un cauchemar, un long cauchemar..._

_- Bon, tu vas pas m'en vouloir si je te laisse 5 minutes, je vais chercher les 2 tourtereaux en bas !_

Sans attendre de réponse, il partit en 4ème vitesse, avec une joie indescriptible sur le visage. Yumi revenait lentement à la réalité ; pour Heinrich, il était devenu un fantôme... un fantôme qui appartient maintenant au passé. Mais elle se rendit compte que malgré toutes les illusions qui trottaient dans son crâne, tout n'était pas faux ! Les sentiments profonds qu'Ulrich a pour elle, eux , sont bien vrais... Elle se recoucha doucement, sentant un peu son bandage la serrer, en attendant que ses amis ne montent la voir, plus sereine que jamais !

FIN


End file.
